Announcements and Updates
by InquisitorMarek
Summary: Instead of updating my profile, I decided to take a more lazier route and update a story called Announcements. Please follow for more updates as they come. Most recent at bottom of screen.


**888**

**Updates: Important!**

**12/10/2014** - Working on project of epic proportions. This one shall hopefully come to fruition better than the crossover did. ME 1,2,3/40k crossover. It already has the trappings of epicness. Brace yourselves.

**23/10/2014** - In the inept boredom of menial labor, I have come forth with multiple plans for ultimate 40k conquest! I will be tackling major fandoms and pop-culture items later on, (And by that I mean MUCH LATER. This is like years, we're talking about. ATM I've got the ME series to upgrade.) and there will be no mercy, no hope for them, and all of it done in the name of the Emperor of Mankind. If you have suggestions for fandoms that need to be upgraded to something more awesome, let me know. In His Holy Name I command you!

**22/11/14** - I have gotten some reports of 40,000th Effect fans wanting to know when it'll be back up. It will return to normal operations once I am able to coalesce the characters into what I want them to be, and when I get some not-buggy recording software. The latter is crucial to the continued success of the venture. And I've changed my pen name because the one I was using is several years old, and not quite fitting to my frame of mind anymore. Thus InquisitorMarek has been born. Hail His Holy Inquisition! Oh. Kudos if you know why I chose Marek.

**23/11/2014** - Friends! Rejoice! For I have found the necessary tools to complete my quest for TRUE epicocity! There will be no non-believers left standing by the time I am through, for I shall have buried them underneath the bodies of countless heroes, martyrs all for the God Emperor of Mankind and His Imperium of Man!

**01/12/2014 **- Brothers, Sisters! ...xenos... Being a college student, and with Thanksgiving comes a time of utter panic known as FINALS! Henceforth, I will not be posting anything for the next two weeks or so, or until after Xmas has passed.

In other news, I have an unfortunate announcement to make. My cousin, Breezy, recently died. She was retrieving her sweater from a friend (we shall name her Melissa for now) and Melissa's Dad's "locked up" Glock dropped out of the closet, or something like that. The details are a bit sketchy. But point of the matter is that my cousin is dead, and a Glock was responsible. It was not suicide, just mishandling of an "unloaded" gun. Melissa's Dad is a police officer, for your information.

So to honor Breezy's tender memory, she shall join Marcus on epic quests among these universes, conquering them in the Name of the Emperor. It is the least I can do, to have her name whispered with praise on peasant lips; to be cursed by the vilest of villains, and to be written in a place of honor, right up there with other galaxy-saving legends.

This is not anti-gun message. This is not an anti-suicide message (although I do say that you are not alone if you have those tendencies, and you CAN get through it). This is a distraught cousin regretting not knowing his cousin better. Long may her memory live, in the annals of history; even if it is not of this world.

**19/12/2014 **- Greetings Brothers and Sisters! As the two weeks begins to stretch into three, I thought I would share with you what is currently happening, since I have promised upadates now that finals are now complete. (3.66 GPA Btw, WOOO!)

ATM in 40000th Effect, I am having trouble working out the conglomeration between Thol and Shepard, and how Thol should not kill Shepard, for I have plans yet to come involving the errant Commander. The rest of the Kill-Team is proving to be a surprisingly easy time, but I still need to give them sufficent screen time without forgetting that there's still a Soritas in the mixture. Ugh. Lots of elements to juggle at once. But it will get done, by the Emperor it will be so!

In 40,000 Shells, I am going over the story line, for I believe it to contain errors that should not be in there. And I've also come across more in-universe fluff, and I must edit the crew contingent to account for that. Also, Miho's character needs more work before I am satisfied that she's on the proper track.


End file.
